unofficialnarutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten-Tails
The Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi) is the primordial demon tied to the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths. It was divided into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and the nine Tailed Beastsby the Sage in his final moments of life. The Ten-Tails is considered to be the creator of the world, and the herald to its end should it ever be revived.[2] Obito Uchiha's ultimate ambition, which was created and designed by Madara Uchiha,[3] the Eye of the Moon Plan, is to capture and merge all nine of the tailed beasts back into the Ten-Tails, and become its jinchūriki and then cast the reflection of his Sharingan on the moon, casting a genjutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi which will put the entire world under his control. Background Centuries before the founding of the hidden villages, the Sage of the Six Paths saved the world from the Ten-Tails. He managed to subdue the beast and seal it within his own body, becoming the first jinchūriki. However, this offered merely a temporary solution to the menace: in the event of his death, the seal would dissolve and the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world. Knowing this, the Sage searched for a more permanent solution. Ultimately, the Sage succeeded by using his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would later become known as "tailed beasts", scattering them throughout the world. As a final precaution, using Chibaku Tensei, the Sage entombed the physical remains of the Ten-Tails within a colossal stone prison and hurled it into the heavens, creating the moon.[4][5] The astonishing feat of not only successfully sealing the Ten-Tails, but also suppressing it, made the Sage a deified hero throughout the shinobi world. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121228181934/naruto/images/0/00/Infinite_Tsukyomi.PNGThe Sage and the Ten-Tails as portrayed on a Genjutsu-based mural.Centuries later, the Rinnegan would once again manifest itself in one of the sage's descendants: Madara Uchiha. With his new power, Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.[6] Joined by Obito Uchiha, who continued his work after his natural death, Madara devised a means to reunite the Demonic Statue and the tailed beasts back into their one original form so he can use the Ten-Tails to enact his life-long objective: the Eye of the Moon Plan. Personality The power of the Ten-Tails. As the original form of all nine tailed beasts, the Ten-Tails was said to possess massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction to the world.11 According to Kurama, not only is the Ten-Tails the source of all chakra, but is also the progenitor of everything that exists in this world. Kurama stated that it was a god that created countries and had the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. In addition, Kurama admitted that it alone wouldn't even stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and stated that the Sage told them that its revival would result in the end of the world.12 When Naruto Uzumaki attempted to use Sage Mode to gauge the power of the beast, he was overwhelmed by the vastness of the beast's power, which Kurama noted as immeasurable.13 This was again reaffirmed when the beast's chakra completely warped the shape of the Sensing Water Ball in the Allied Forces HQ in both its initial and second forms. The Ten-Tails using a Tailed Beast Ball. As the source of the tailed beasts, the Ten-Tails can create a Tailed Beast Ball In its initial form, the ball was fired as an continuous beam, and it is powerful enough to overwhelm multiple Tailed Beast Balls from Gyūki and Kurama without losing momentum; all while still destroying six of Kurama's tails and causing a trail of destruction across the landscape.1415 In its second form, its Tailed Beast Ball took a unique, cone-like shape and gained an immense increase in range, firing speed and destructive power, capable of destroy mountains and cities with a single shot.16 Despite being in an incomplete state, the Ten-Tails possesses immense physical strength and is remarkably fast, despite its tremendous size, as it was able to attack and repel both Kurama and Gyūki before any of them could react.17 It could even casually flick back a Tailed Beast Ball with one of its fingers.18 The beast also has an extreme level of durability as it was unfazed from sustaining massive damage. A combined Tailed Beast Ball from Naruto and Killer B didn't even harm it.19 A single roar from the Ten-Tails was strong enough to tear up the landscape around it.20 In its second form, its tails become elongated arms, which are strong enough to break free from the various restraints created by the Allied Forces.21 The beast also managed to easily smash through Kitsuchi's massive Earth Release: Sandwich Technique. It could also wrap its tails around its body to protect itself from extreme impacts. Obito noted that it could even withstand the backlash of his own Tailed Beast Ball fired at point-blank range, though Madara noted that the beast would still be wounded. The beast can also expand its tails in length and thickness to attack foes that are are out of distance, or to create physical barriers to defend itself. Obito Uchiha was also able to use the beast as a medium for his Wood Release: Cutting Technique.22 Part 2 Ten-Tails Revival Arc The Ten-Tails' revival is completed. Though only able to obtain bits of Gyūki and Kurama's chakra, Obito Uchiha begins the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's regeneration into the Ten-Tails. As Madara Uchiha joins the fray, Naruto and Killer B attempt to wipe out the Demonic Statue with a massive Tailed Beast Ball to stop the Ten-Tails from being fully revived. Though the statue's chakra vanished after the attack, the allied ninja's victory was short lived as the Ten-Tails emerges from the settling smoke. With this, Obito echoed Kakashi's sentiments that it was in fact the end, of this world and not the battle. Elsewhere, though disappointed that he was not able to capture the Eight and Nine-Tails to complete the beast's revival, Madara casted this aside and noted that they needed to get on with the plan. The Ten-Tails battling Kurama and Gyūki. With the revival complete, Obito and Madara situated themselves atop the beast, from which two tendrils manifested and connected themselves to the two Uchiha. Not wanting to waste any time, Obito noted that he wanted to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi immediately while Madara wanted to test the beast's power first. As the beast attacked Gyūki and Kurama, it quickly landed a blow on Kurama before the fox had time to retaliate. Landing on either side of the beast, Kurama and Gyūki launched a barrage of simultaneous Tailed Beast Balls at the beast only for the Ten-Tails to counter using one of its own, completely nullifying the oncoming attacks. After the dust cleared, a Naruto shadow clone and Kakashi appeared above the Ten-Tails where Kakashi released Gyūki who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tailed Beast Ball. The beast seemingly restrained by the Alliance. Merely flicking the ball back at Gyūki with a finger, the beast prepares to crush Kakashi and Naruto beneath its tail, but only manages to dispel the shadow clone as Kakashi was pushed to safety. Afterwards, the Uchiha have the Ten-Tails prepare a Tailed Beast Ball to decimate their severely exhausted opponents but much to everyone's shock, it missed. It is revealed that control of the beast had been momentarily wrested from their control. With the battlefield now shrouded in mist and all sensory skills being jammed, the question of whether they thought they were hiding was raised. With a single swipe of its tail, the beast is able to dissolve the mist. Just then the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique is used to counter, and when the mist cleared, it is revealed that the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces had joined the fray. Killer B preparing to clash Tailed Beast Balls with the Ten-Tails. The Alliance launched a barrage of techniques in order to incapacitate the Ten-Tails, so that they could get to Obito and Madara. As the beast is subsequently immobilised in what was effectively cement, the two Uchiha commented that the effort is futile as the Ten-Tails began its metamorphosis into its mature form. Once fully matured, the Ten-Tails bursts forth from its prison and proceeds to devastate several towns, with the shinobi headquarters and everyone in it targeted as well. After wiping out the headquarters, Madara realises that Ten-Tails is becoming more troublesome to control as he allows Obito to assume command as only he can revive Madara into a living body, allowing him to become the beast's jinchūriki. Once in control, Obito uses the Ten-Tails to channel the Wood Release: Cutting Technique to decimate the Allied Forces with wooden stakes, with Neji Hyūga among the fatally wounded, before it is sandwiched between Kitsuchi's Earth Release: Sandwich Technique. When encouraging words from his friends kept Naruto from breaking, Obito ignoring Madara that he would injure the Ten-Tails wrapped the beast with its tails and prepared to annihilate the Allied Forces with a Tailed Beast Ball at close range. However, before the ball could be fired, Killer B transformed into the Eight-Tails charging his own Tailed Beast Ball, stuffed both into the Ten-Tails' mouth and detonated them, causing the beast to collapse in pain. After Naruto infused Hinata Hyūga with Kurama's chakra, she was able to deflect one of its tails before Naruto sent his shadow clones to repeat the process with other Alliance shinobi. Overwhelmed by the empowered Allied Ninja, the Ten-Tails was restrained by Shikamaru Nara and his Nara clan kinsmen. With Madara's influence, the Ten-Tails was able to resist the Shadow Imitation Technique and attempted to assault the Alliance shinobi with its tails, only to be stopped by their combined efforts. A group of many empowered shinobi then jumped towards the Ten-Tails, with Naruto wielding two Rasenshuriken leading the group, and two of the beast's tails were severed in the process. Naruto was able to force Obito to avoid his Rasenshuriken while Rock Lee attacked Madara, causing the two to lose their means of controlling the beast as they are forced to the ground. Trivia *In the anime, the Ten-Tails was first shown with a red eye with tomoe, like the Sharingan, during its battle with the Sage of Six Paths. Then, when it was about to be sealed into the moon, its eye was purple like the Rinnegan but was missing the tomoe. Its figure and eye were corrected in episode 253. *Deidarabotchi, also known as Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ; Literally meaning "Giant"), was a yōkai of titanic proportions in Japanese mythology. Kurama's explanation of how powerful the Ten-Tails is reflects Daidarabotchi's role in the formation of Japan's wilderness, such as the two peaks of Mount Tsukuba, according to Japanese myth. *The name "Datara" may refer to Ippon-datara (一本ダタラ; Literally meaning "One-Legged Blacksmith"), a one-eyed, one-legged blacksmith said to live deep in the mountains of Kumano. Myths vary on his nature as a yōkai or the fallen deity Ameno-me-Hitotsu. Either way, the legends say of Ippon-datara's ability to forge living things from metal that makes another reference to the Ten-Tails as the progenitor of the world. *The Ten-Tails can be revived without fully collecting all nine tailed-beasts, having a fraction of the chakra of which is enough to revive it in an incomplete form.[23] However, even without the other tailed beasts the Ten-Tails will slowly become its former self, though it takes time for it to "mature" into its complete form, making it harder for Madara and Obito to control it as it does. *The second form of the Ten-Tails head has three primary features: an eye, an ear and a mouth. This is possibly a reference to the maxim: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil", alluding to the fact that the beast is not inherently malevolent but is actually being used for nefarious purposes by the Uchiha men. *In the genjutsu, Madara used to tell Obito the story of the Ten-Tails, the mural depicts the beast with six tomoe in its eye instead of the previously established nine.